hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Makube
Moving M'Quve Hello fellow users! While re-reading the newly released Hellsing Volume 10's Dark Horse Comics English Translation I noticed M'Quve's name was actually labeled as "Chief Makube"(pg.165). Since Dark Horse's English Translation is considered to be Hellsing's official English translation I was thinking about moving the page. Before I change the name though I just want to make sure that everybody agrees. I'll move the page one week from now (July 5) if there aren't any objections. Thanks! TheColorEarth 01:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Name verification Heh- I didn't even know this page was here until today. That is '''so '''ironic, considering you kindly postponed moving it until today. Now I'm confused, because I don't remember the guy's name in the first place, and because the "official" name is completely different than the other one. First of all, where did we get "M'Quve" in the first place? Second of all- sorry if this sounds impertinent- but where does it say the official name is "Chief Makube"? (In other words, I am kindly asking for verification, and if you can, a link.) Third, is his first name "Chief" or is that his title? Because then it would be Director Makube, instead of Chief...even if his subordinates do call him "taichou".-BlazingStar (My talk) 21:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :The whole name situation for Hellsing Characters is really an annoying subject. Since Dark Horse takes so long to publish translated Hellsing Volumes many fans (instead of waiting about a year for the volume to come out in North America) go read fan translations online instead. Because the Japanese language can be quite different concerning names, translating them often times appear unusual. For instance Walter C. Dornez's translated name is actually "Walter C. Ddollneazz". Because these last names are so unusual Fan translators usually guess what the English equivalent would be. Most translators originally called Walter "Walter C. Dornes" because Dornes is an actual surname where Ddollneazz or even Dornez are not. This is also why you may often see Arucard, Ceras, or Integaru instead of there correct spellings. :The correct English name translations however are the ones that appear in the translated Hellsing Volumes that Dark Horse eventually publishes. M'Quve was originally a fan translated name for "Makube" which is why M'Quve appears in wikipedia's Iscariot page and is also why it used to be the title of this page. In Dark Horses Hellsing Volume 10 (chapter 89: "Romancia", pg.165, panel 1) The third member of Iscariot that was in Hellsing Mansion's lobby says "Chief Makube...the security here is as lax as ever. We can win if we strike now." Before the Dark Horse translation of this came out on May 19, 2010, the original translation used to read, "Section Cheif M'Quve. Their Ground's Defenses are full of loopholes, as usual. We can win if we attack now." Unfortunately I can't show you a picture of the correctly translated page, because Dark Horse Comics has copyright laws. The only way that you will be able to see the page is by driving to a book store and buying the Volume. However I do agree that it's weird that Makube is called Chief and not Director, so if you want I can move the page again to simply "Makube". Sorry about the confusion and Thanks for reading my extremely long post.TheColorEarth 23:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I guess that makes more sense, since in Japanese the pronunciation of the letters "V" and "B" are the same. So it's logical that the fans can think his name was something like "M'Quve" (which I had '''no '''idea how to pronounce) and the official version could be "Makube". Yes, knowing this, perhaps it would be best to move the page to "Makube" until we have further information. ::''P.S. '' You know, "Dornes" would be a more sensible last name for Walter-san, but Hirano-sensei never seems to make a lot of sense anyway...other than to be "for the heck of it". ::''P.P.S. ''LOL Don't worry, I make long posts, a lot, too. -BlazingStar (My talk) 04:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll get right to moving his name back to Makube then. :D TheColorEarth 11:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Makube's prototype So anyone knows where Makube's prototype is? 03:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC)